


Purely Platonic

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [21]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Walter will let Toby stay at his house when they're working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purely Platonic

Sometimes Walter lets Toby stay the night, if they're both working late. Just like tonight, where the clouds hang low in the sky and the rain comes down softly. Toby knows Walter doesn't care for romance, the intricacies of sorting out affection into split up groups. What's the use after all?

It's why this is a "no strings attached" deal, if Walter feels like he wants more physical touch than usual. It's why this is "purely platonic" when he asks Toby to kiss him. It's just a favor when Toby gently presses against Walter's lips. Sometimes it's what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all about homeschool dads but I'm even more about non-romantic smooches and other actions.  
> This is probably written weird, I've not delved too much into physical affection writing to be honest...


End file.
